Anti-cancer drugs used to control the growth of cancerous cells are commonly known to have severe side effects, since healthy tissue is always affected by these drugs.
For instance, anthracycline antibiotics, such as epirubicin, doxorubicin, daunorubicin, idarubicin and valrubicin, are a group of highly effective DNA intercalators derived from Streptomyces bacteria. Anthracycline antibiotics as some of the most effective anti-cancer drugs are used to treat a wide range of cancers, including leukemias, lymphomas, breast, uterine, ovarian, and lung cancers. However, anthracycline antibiotics also exhibit severe side effects due to their high toxicity towards healthy tissue. One of the main side effects of anthracycline antibiotics are cardiotoxicity, which considerably limits their usefulness, and vomiting.
Similar, taxanes and vinca alkaloids are anti-cancer drugs interfering with microtubule and mitotic spindle, respectively, and therefore, always affect both tumor and healthy tissue.
Beyond that, anti-cancer drugs are usually highly hydrophobic and, therefore, exhibit poor aqueous solubility. Thus, administration via blood stream is always critical. In addition, most anti-cancer drugs are rapidly eliminated from the body and therefore, have to be administered repeatedly in order to ensure constant therapeutic levels.
In order to avoid damage of healthy tissue in an effective way, it would be of great advantage to provide drug delivery systems suitable to selectively deliver and release anti-cancer drugs in tumor tissue. It would be of further advantage, if the desired drug delivery system were also suitable to enhance water solubility of hydrophobic anti-cancer drugs and to improve blood circulation time of anti-cancer drugs, and thus, suitable to be administered into the blood stream.
From the state of the art, it is known that water solubility of hydrophobic anti-cancer drugs generally can be improved and their toxicity reduced through conjugation to macromolecules. For instance, macromolecular drug carriers have been shown to improve the therapeutic index of anti-cancer drug molecules, improving their blood solubility and circulation time (Greco, F. et al, 2009, Haag, R. et al., 2006, Lee, C. C. et al., 2006, and Lammers, T. et al., 2010).
Furthermore, it is known that polymers with molecular weights above 30-50 kDa have decreased renal clearance and hence increased blood circulation time. In this respect, studies have also shown that an increased number of arms of the macromolecular carrier decrease renal filtration (Fox, M. E., et al., 2009).
Beyond that, macromolecules have been observed to accumulate in tumor tissue (Maeda, H. et al., 2000). This phenomenon is also known as the so-called enhanced permeability and retention (EPR) effect, which can regarded as passive tumor targeting.
The main reason for the EPR effect is thought to be higher vascular permeability of tumor tissue (tumor vasculature is, in principle, more permeable than healthy tissue), which allows large macromolecules to penetrate into the tumor. The haphazard structure of tumor tissue due to the fast growth of the cells and its poor lymphatic system means removal is slow, particularly for larger macromolecules, and therefore, leads to accumulation of these molecules. In addition, accumulation is observed to increase with increasing molecular weight (Maeda, H. et al., 2000).
However, at a particular threshold molecular weight (hydrodynamic volume)—depending on the used polymer and its macromolecular architecture—the macromolecules become too large to penetrate even porous tumor vasculature resulting in no further increase of the EPR effect.
In summary, choice and design of the macromolecule is of particular significance for its potential as drug delivery system of anti-cancer drugs.
Poly(organo)phosphazenes are a class of macromoleculare polymers of inorganic/organic hybrid type. Due to their synthetic flexibility, hydrolytic degradability and non-toxic degradation products, poly(organo)phosphazenes have been reported to have tremendous potential as materials for biomedical applications (El-Amin, S. F. et al., 2006). The polymer backbone of such poly(organo)phosphazenes consists of alternating phosphorus and nitrogen atoms (scheme 1), wherein organic substituents are linked to the phosphorus atoms as side chain groups.

In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,984 concerns biodegradable and thermosensitive poly(organo)phosphazenes having depsipeptide and amino acid ethylester side groups for use as drug delivery system in general. More specific poly(organo)phosphazenes are disclosed in US 2009/0181088 teaching poly(organo)phosphazene-bioactive molecule conjugates. These conjugates containing various bioactive molecules are biodegradable and thermosensitive poly(organo)phosphazenes with a functional group showing sol-gel phase transition upon temperature alteration. Due to this specific functional group the poly(organo)phosphazenes of US 2009/0181088 forms (after administration to the human body) a gel-phase at body temperature and, therefore, allows controlled release of the bioactive molecules. However, gel-phase forming properties at body temperature means that these poly(organo)phosphazenes are not suitable to be administered into the blood stream.
US 2004/0219127 teaches polyphosphazene-platinum(II) conjugates having enhanced permeability and retention (EPR) effect to tumor tissues due to poly(ethylene glycol) and dispeptide ethyl esters introduced into the polyphosphazene backbone.
Beyond that Zheng et al., 2009, discloses self-assembly of polyphosphazenes into vesicle-like polymersomes and their encapsulation of water-soluble anti-cancer drug. However, these polyphosphazenes do not covalently link anti-cancer drugs.
All the above-mentioned conjugates of poly(organo)phosphazenes and anti-cancer drugs or polymersomes of polyphosphazenes encapsulating anti-cancer drugs accumulate in tumor tissues due to the EPR effect, in a more or less pronounced manner. Such accumulation in tumor tissue reduces side effects of the administered anti-cancer drugs, i.e. toxicity towards healthy tissue. However, in order to be effective against cancer, anti-cancer drugs also need to be selectively released from such conjugates and/or polymersomes while accumulating in tumor tissue.
Therefore, treatment of cancer would be much more effective and less toxic, if a drug delivery system could be provided suitable to selectively deliver and, additionally, to selectively release anti-cancer drugs in tumor tissue.
For this reason, it was an object of the present invention to provide novel poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugates suitable to selectively deliver and release anti-cancer drugs in tumor tissue. Furthermore, it was an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing such poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugates and pharmaceutical compositions comprising such poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugates.
The object of the present invention, in one preferred embodiment thereof, is solved by a poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate wherein the anti-cancer drug is covalently linked to the polymer backbone via a pH-sensitive linker.
Therefore, in a first aspect the present invention relates to a poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate represented by formula 1:
                wherein,        a represents a degree of polymerisation of the poly(organo)phosphazenes in the range of 1 and 150;        m is an integer between 1 and 150;        n and l are the same or different and each of n and l is independently from one another is an integer between 0 and 149;        X represents O, S or NH;        Y represents a pH sensitive functional group, wherein the pH sensitive functional group is selected from the group consisting of hydrazide, hydroxamate, imine, cyclic acetal and aconityl;        R1 is selected from the group consisting of (C1 to C10)-alkyl, (C1 to C10)-alkenyl, (C1 to C10)-alkinyl, (C1 to C10)-alkoxy, (C1 to C10)-alkenoxy, (C1 to C10)-acyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyl, (C1 to C10)-heteroalkyl, (C1 to C10)-heteroalkenyl, (C1 to C10)-heteroalkinyl, (C1 to C10)-heteroalkoxy, (C1 to C10)-heteroalkenoxy, (C1 to C10)-heteroacyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkenyl, heteroaryl, heteroarykalkenyl, heteroarylalkyls, and polyalkylene oxide;        R2 represents an anti-cancer drug;        R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are the same or different and each of R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 is independently from one another selected from the group consisting of R1—Y—R2, polyalkylene oxide, depsipeptide, amino acid alkyl ester, and a tumor targeting ligand.        
Due to the functional group “Y” the poly(organo)phosphanes molecule conjugates of the present invention are suitable to selectively release anti-cancer drugs in tumor tissue. The extracellular pH of tumor tissue has a pH of about 4-6 and is, therefore, significantly lower than the extracellular pH of healthy tissue, which is approximately around 7.4. Since the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugates of the present invention covalently link anti-cancer drugs via the pH sensitive functional group “Y”, the anti-cancer drug of the conjugate will be only released in an acidic (tumor) environment. Thus, covalently linking of anti-cancer drugs via a pH sensitive functional group to poly(organo)phosphazenes allows the drug to be selectively released when the polymer-drug conjugate is transported and accumulated in tumor tissue.
Drugs can also be loaded onto macromolecular carriers via non-covalent interactions (for example hydrophobic or hydrogen-bonding interactions). However, a major problem of this method is that the drug molecules can leak out prematurely from the macromolecular carrier before it has reached the site of action. Some may leak out prior to the site of action and affect healthy tissue (Lee, MacKay et al. 2005)
Being able to covalently bind the drug to the polymer according to the present invention is therefore of significant advantage. However, the polymer must also be able to release its load rapidly when it reaches the site of action. If the drug molecule is directly bound to the polymer then biodegradation of the polymer is required before the drug is released (US Patent 20091811088). A polymer that degrades too quickly, however, will partially release its payload before reaching the site of action. In addition, employing a polymer that degrades more slowly, will lead to a slower release of the drug and delayed therapeutic action and a reduced efficacy, if polymer degradation is relied upon as the drug release mechanism.
Thus, the employment of an acid-sensitive linkage according to the present invention ensures—for the first time utilising poly(organo)phosphazenes—rapid release of the drug exclusively in the required environment, i.e. tumor tissue.
In this respect, a “pH-sensitive functional group” according to the present invention means any functional group which will respond to a pH lower than 6.5, i.e. which will be hydrolysed by a pH of lower than 6.5. Preferably, the pH-sensitive functional group of the present invention will respond to a pH lower than 6.5, 6.4, 6.3, 6.4, 6.3, 6.2, 6.1, 6.0, 5.9, 5.8, 5.7, 5.6, 5.5, 5.4, 5.3, 5.2, 5.1, 5.0, 4.9, 4.8, 4.7, 4.6, 4.5, 4.4, 4.3, 4.2, 4.1 and 4.0. More preferably, the pH-sensitive functional group of the present invention will respond to a pH in the range of 4.0 to 6.5, preferably, in the range of 4.5 to 6.0, more preferably, in the range of 4.5 to 6.0, and most preferably, in the range of 5.0 to 6.0. Thus, any functional group cleavable in an acidable environment (pH lower than 6.5, preferably lower than 6.0) known to the person skilled in the art would be suitable for the present invention. Preferably, the pH sensitive functional group is selected from the group consisting of hydrazide, hydroxamate, imine, cyclic acetal and aconityl.
In one preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention the pH sensitive group “Y” within formula 1 is represented by one formula 2 to 7 selected from the group consisting of

In order to receive such pH sensitive functional group “Y” a pH sensitive linker is reacted with the polymeric backbone selected from the group consisting of formula 8 to 13:
wherein X and R1 are defined as above.
In another preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention R1 is selected from the group consisting of (C1 to C9)-alkyl, (C1 to C9)-alkenyl, (C1 to C9)-alkinyl, (C1 to C9)-alkoxy, (C1 to C9)-alkenoxy, (C1 to C9)-acyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyl, (C1 to C9)-heteroalkyl, (C1 to C10)-heteroalkenyl, (C1 to C9)-heteroalkinyl, (C1 to C9)-heteroalkoxy, (C1 to C9)-heteroalkenoxy, (C1 to C9)-heteroacyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkenyl, heteroaryl, heteroarykalkenyl, heteroarylalkyls, and polyalkylene oxide. Preferably, R1 is selected from the group consisting of (C1 to C8)-alkyl, (C1 to C8)-alkenyl, (C1 to C8)-alkinyl, (C1 to C8)-alkoxy, (C1 to C8)-alkenoxy, (C1 to C8)-acyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyl, (C1 to C8)-heteroalkyl, (C1 to C8)-heteroalkenyl, (C1 to C8)-heteroalkinyl, (C1 to C8)-heteroalkoxy, (C1 to C9)-heteroalkenoxy, (C1 to C8)-heteroacyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkenyl, heteroaryl, heteroarykalkenyl, heteroarylalkyls, and polyalkylene oxide. More preferably, R1 is selected from the group consisting of (C1 to C7)-alkyl, (C1 to C7)-alkenyl, (C1 to C7)-alkinyl, (C1 to C7)-alkoxy, (C1 to C7)-alkenoxy, (C1 to C7)-acyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyl, (C1 to C7)-heteroalkyl, (C1 to C7)-heteroalkenyl, (C1 to C7)-heteroalkinyl, (C1 to C7)-heteroalkoxy, (C1 to C7)-heteroalkenoxy, (C1 to C7)-heteroacyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkenyl, heteroaryl, heteroarykalkenyl, heteroarylalkyls, and polyalkylene oxide.
In the context of this invention, the term “alkyl” is understood as saturated, linear or branched hydrocarbons, which can occur unsubstituted, mono- or polysubstituted. In this respect, (C1 to C7)-alkyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6- or C7-alkyl, (C1 to C8)-alkyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7- or C8-alkyl, (C1 to C9)-alkyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8 or C9-alkyl, and (C1 to C10)-alkyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8-, C9- or C10-alkyl. Alkyls of the present invention are, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, methylethyl, butyl, tert-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, pentyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, if substituted also CHF2, CF3 or CH2OH etc.
In connection with the present invention—unless defined otherwise—the term “substituted” is understood as meaning replacement of at least one hydrogen radical by F, Cl, Br, I, NH2, SH or OH. In this respect “monosubstituted” means the replacement of one hydrogen radical by F, Cl, Br, I, NH2, SH or OH, wherein “polysubstituted” (more than once substituted) is means that the replacement takes effect both on different and on the same atoms several times, e.g. at least two times, with the same or different substituents, for example three times on the same C atom, as in the case of CF3, or at different places, as in the case of e.g. —CH(OH)—CH═CH—CHCl2. “Optionally at least monosubstituted” means either “monosubstituted”, “polysubstituted” or—if the option is not fulfilled—“unsubstituted”.
The term “alkenyl” as used herein is understood as unsaturated, linear or branched hydrocarbons containing at least one double bond, which can be unsubstituted, mono- or polysubstituted. In this respect, (C1 to C7)-alkenyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6- or C7-alkenyl, (C1 to C8)-alkenyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7- or C8-alkenyl, (C1 to C9)-alkenyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8 or C9-alkenyl, and (C1 to C10)-alkenyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8-, C9- or C10-alkenyl. “Alkenyls” of the present invention are, for example, methenyl, ethenyl, propenyl, isopropenyl, butenyl, isobutenyl, tert-butenyl, pentenyl, hexenyl, octenyl, butadienyl, and allenyl groups.
The term “alkinyl” as used herein is understood as unsaturated, linear or branched hydrocarbons containing at least one triple bond, which can be unsubstituted, mono- or polysubstituted. In this respect, (C1 to C7)-alkinyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6- or C7-alkinyl, (C1 to C8)-alkinyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7- or C8-alkinyl, (C1 to C9)-alkinyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8 or C9-alkinyl, and (C1 to C10)-alkinyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8-, C9- or C10-alkenyl. “Alkinyls” of the present invention are, for example, methinyl, ethinyl, propinyl, isopropinyl, butinyl, isobutinyl, tert-butinyl, pentinyl, hexinyl, octinyl, and allinyl groups.
The terms “alkoxy” and “alkenoxy” as used herein refers to an alkyl and alkenyl, respectively, as defined above, which is linked to oxygen and which can be unsubstituted, mono- or polysubstituted. In this respect, (C1 to C7)-alkoxy represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6- or C7-alkoxy, (C1 to C8)-alkoxy represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7- or C8-alkoxy, (C1 to C9)-alkoxy represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8 or C9-alkoxy, and (C1 to C10)-alkoxy represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8-, C9- or C10-alkoxy. In addition, (C1 to C7)-alkenoxy represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6- or C7-alkenoxy, (C1 to C8)-alkenoxy represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7- or C8-alkenoxy, (C1 to C9)-alkenoxy represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8 or C9-alkenoxy, and (C1 to C10)-alkenoxy represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8-, C9- or C10-alkenoxy. Examples of “alkoxy” and “alkenoxy” of the present invention are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentoxy, hexoxy, octoxy, groups, methenoxy, ethenoxy, propenoxy, butenoxy, pentenoxy, hexenoxy, octenoxy groups, etc.
The term “acyl” as used herein refers a functional group of R—(C═O)—, wherein R is an alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl as defined herein which can be unsubstituted, mono- or polysubstituted. Thus, the term “acyl” comprises linear, branched, cyclic, saturated or unstaturated hydrocarbons containing the functional group R—(C═O)—. In this respect, (C1 to C7)-acyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6- or C7-acyl, (C1 to C8)-acyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7- or C8-acyl, (C1 to C9)-acyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8 or C9-acyl, and (C1 to C10)-acyl represents C1-, C2-, C3-, C4-, C5-, C6-, C7-, C8-, C9- or C10-acyl. Examples of “acyl” are methanoyl-, acetoyl-, ethanoyl, propanoyl-, butanoyl-, malonyl-, benzoyl-groups, etc.
The term “cycloalkyl” or “cycloalkenyl” as used herein is a subdefinition of “alkyl” or “alkenyl” as defined above and is a carbon ring which can be unsubstituted, mono- or polysubstituted. The term “cycloalkyl” or “cycloalkenyl” typically refers to C3, C4, C5, C6, C7, C8, C9 or C10 cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl, preferably refers to C4, C5, C6, C7, or C8 cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl and may include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclooctyl, cyclopropenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, and cyclooctenyl groups.
A “heteroalkyl”, “heteroalkenyl”, “heteroalkinyl”, “heteroyalkoxy”, “heteroalkenoxy”, “heteroacyl”, “heterocycloalkyl”, “heterocycloalkenyl”, “heteroaryl”, “heteroarylalkenyl”, or a “heteroarylalkyls” are defined as an alkyl, an alkenyls an alkinyl, an alkoxy, an alkenoxy, an acyl, a cycloalkyl, a cycloalkenyl, an aryl, an arylalkenyl or an arylalkyl, as defined above, wherein said structures contain 0-7 heteroatoms selected from O, N or S, which replace at least one carbon atom in the alkyl, an alkenyls an alkinyl, an alkoxy, an alkenoxy, an acyl, a cycloalkyl or a cycloalkenyl as defined above.
The term “aryl” or “heteroaryl” as used herein refers to a 5- or 6-membered aromatic or heteroaromatic ring system containing 0-3 heteroatoms selected from O, N or S, a bicyclic 9- or 10-membered aromatic or heteroaromatic ring system ring containing 0-5 heteroatoms selected from O, N or S, or a tricyclic 13- or 14 membered aromatic or heteroaromatic ring system containing 0-7 heteroatoms selected from O, N or S and which can be unsubstituted, mono- or polysubstituted. The aromatic 6- to 14-membered ring systems include e.g. phenyl, naphthalene, indane, tetraline, and fluorene and the 5- to 10-membered aromatic heterocycloc ringsystems include e.g. imidazole, pyridine, indole, thiophene, benzopyranone, thiazole, furane, benzimidazole, chinolin, isochinoline, chinoxaline, pyrimidine, pyrazine, tetrazole, pyrazole, pyrrole, imidazole, pyridazine, indolizine, isoindole, indole, indazole, purine, quinolizine, isoquinoline, quinoline, phthalazine, naphthyridine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, pteridine, carbazole, carboline, phenanthridine, acridine, phenanthroline, isothiazole, phenazine, isoxazole, phenoxazine, phenothiazine, imidazolidine, imidazoline, piperidine, piperazine, and indoline.
Arylalkyl, arylalkenyls, heteroarylalkyl, heteroalkylalkenyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkenyl moieties are each defined as their corresponding basic structures alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalkyl, or heterocycloalkyl.
Any of the above alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkoxy, alkenoxy, acyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyls, heteroalkyl, heteroalkenyl, heteroalkinyl, heteroalkenyl, heteroalkoxy, heteroalkenoxy, heteroacyl, heterocycloalkyl, heterocycloalkenyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl groups may either be unsubstituted or (mono- or poly-) substituted with one or more non-interfering substituents, e.g., halogen, alkoxy, acyloxy, hydroxy, mercapto, carboxy, benzyloxy, phenyl, benzyl, or other functionality which may or has been suitably blocked with a protecting group so as to render the functionality non-interfering. Each substituent may be optionally substituted with additional non-interfering substituents. The term “non-interfering” characterizes the substituents as not adversely affecting any reactions to be performed in accordance with the process of this invention.
“Anti-cancer drugs” (also commonly known as “cytostatics”) according to the present invention are any drug known in the art suitable to treat cancer, i.e. to treat malignancies, or cancerous growths in order to control the growth of cancerous cells.
In one preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention the anti-cancer drug of the present invention is selected from the group consisting of antibiotics, si-RNA, antisense RNA, alkylating agents, platinum analogues, intercalating drugs, antibiotics, mitotic inhibitors, taxanes, topoisomerase inhibitors, anti-metabolites, hydroxycarbamid, podophyllotoxin, enzymes, hormones, tumor necrosis factor, biological response modifiers and any other known cytostatic.
Preferably, the anti-cancer drug of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention is selected from the group consisting of aminolevulinic acic, abarelix, abiraterone, aclacinomycins, agatolimoc, alitretinoin, altretamine, americium, amifostine, aminoglutethimice, aminopterin, amrubicin, amsacrine, anastrozole, ancitabine, aplicine, aprinocarsen, arsenic trioxice, arzoxifene, asparaginase, atrasentan, axitinib, azaciticine, batimastat, belinostat, belotecan, bencamustine, bevacizumab, bexarotene, bicalutamice, biricocar, bisantrene, bleomycins, bortezomibm bosutinib, brostallicin, broxuricine, buserelin, busulfan, cabazitaxel, cactinomycin, calcitriol, californium, canertinib, canfosfamice, capecitabine, carboplatin, carboquone, carmofur, carmustine, carubicin, cetrorelix, cetuximab, chlorambucil, chlormacinone acetate, chlornaphazine, chlorozotocin, chromic phosphate, cilengitice, cintrecekin besucotox, cisplatin, clacribine, clofarabine, cobalt, contusugene lacenovec, cositecan, cyclophosphamice, cytarabine, cacarbazine, cactinomycin, casalini, caunorubicin, cecitabine, cegarelix, cehycroequol, cenileukin ciftitox, cenopterin, ciaziquone, ciethylstilbestrol, cimesna, cocetaxel, coxifluricine, coxorubicin, croloxifene, cromostanolone, ecteinascicins, ecatrexate, ecotecarin, ecotreotice, ecrecolomab, efaproxiral, eflornithine, elliptinium acetate, eniluracil, enocitabine, enzastaurin, epirubicin, epitiostanol, epratuzumab, eribulin, erlotinib, estramustine, etanicazole, ethiocizec oil, etoglucic, etoposice, everolimus, exatecan, exemestane, facrozole, fenretinice, flavopiricol, floxuricine, flucarabine, fluorouracil, flutamice, folinic acic, formestane, fosfestrol, fotemustine, fulvestrant, gallium nitrate, gefitinib, gemcitabine, gemtuzumab ozogamicin, glufosfamice, golc, racioactive, colloical, goserelin, hexestrol, histamine, histrelin, homoharringtonine, hycroxyurea, ibritumomab tiuxetan, icarubicin, icoxifene, ifosfamice, imatinib, imiquimoc, improsulfan, incisulam, interferon-, interleukin-2, iobenguane, irinotecan, irofulven, ixabepilone, kahalalice f, lanreotice, lapatinib, laromustine, lentinan, letrozole, leuprolice, liarozole, lobaplatin, lomustine, lonafarnib, lonicamine, marimastat, mechlorethamine oxice hycrochlorice, mechlorethamine, mecroxyprogesterone, megestrol acetate, melphalan, mepact, mepitiostane, mesna, methotrexate, methyl aminolevulinate, micostaurin, miltefosine, mitobronitol, mitoguazone, mitolactol, mitomycins, mitotane, mitoxantrone, mofarotene, motesanib, motexafin gacolinium, motexafin lutetium, nelarabine, Neovastat® (aeterna), nilutamice, nimustine, ninopterin, nitra crine, nolatrexec, norcihycroguaiaretic acic, oblimersen socium, ofatumumab, olaparib, olivomycins, onapristone, oregovomab, oxaliplatin, paclitaxel poliglumex, paclitaxel, palifermin, panitumumab, panobinostat, pazopanib, pemetrexec, pentostatin, peplomycin, perfosfamice, perifosine, pertuzumab, picoplatin, pipobroman, piposulfan, pirarubicin, piritrexim, pixantrone, plicamycin, polyestraciol phosphate, porfimer socium, porfiromycin, potassium arsenite, precnimustine, prinomastat, procarbazine, propagermanium, Psk® (kureha chemical incustry co., ltc. pharmaceutical civ.; kureha), pteropterin, racium, racon, raltitrexec, ranimustine, ranpirnase, razoxane, retinoic acic, rituximab, romicepsin, roquinimex, rubitecan, samarium 153sm lexicronam, satraplatin, seliciclib, seocalcitol, sipuleucel-t, sizofiran, sobuzoxane, socium iocice, racioactive, socium phosphate, radioactive, sorafenib, spirogermanium, streptozocin, strontium chlorice, strontium, sunitinib, talaporfin, tamibarotene, tamoxifen, tariquicar, tegafur, temoporfin, temozolomice, temsirolimus, teniposice, tesmilifene, testolactone, thiamiprine, thioguanine, tiazofurin, tipifarnib, tirapazamine, topotecan, toremifene, tositumomab, trabecersen, trastuzumab, trichlormethine, triethylenemelamine, triethylenephosphoramice, triethylenethiophosphoramice, trilostane, trimetrexate, triptorelin, trofosfamice, troxacitabine, ubenimex, uracil mustarc, urecepa, valrubicin, valspocar, vancetanib, catalani, vinblastine, vincristine, vincesine, vinflunine, vinorelbine, vorinostat, vorozole, zinostatin, zorubicin, zosuquicar, 6-azauricine, 6-mercaptopurine and 9-aminocamptothecin.
More preferably, the anti-cancer drug of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention is selected from the group consisting of epirubicin, doxorubicin, daunorubicin, idarubicin and valrubicin.
In one particular preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazenes of the present invention the anti-cancer drug is epirubicin. In this respect the release of epirubicin from the polymer-drug conjugates was simulated under physiological conditions at 37° C. in a pH 7.4 phosphate buffer and in an acidic medium at pH 5 in an acetate buffer solution. At pH 5 a steady release of the drug molecule from the polymer was observed, with 100% release from the polymer-drug conjugate being observed within 15 hours. Meanwhile, only minimal release was observed within a period of 24 h from the polymers at pH 7.4 (FIG. 2).
The term “polyalkylene oxide” according to the present invention is a polymer composed of repeating oxyalkylene units (—OR—), for example CH2O, C2H6O, C3H6O, C4H8O, or combinations thereof, from 2 to 800 repeat units, preferably 10-50 repeat units. They can be linear or branched, but must be overall hydrophilic. Preferred polymers comprise majority (>50%) —C2H6O— units. The polymers should be end-capped with a non-nucleophilic group at one end, preferably CH3O or C2H7O and a nucleophilic moeity at the other end, preferably NH2.
Poly(organo)phosphazenes comprising polyalkylene oxides exhibit enhanced water solubility, hydrodynamic volume and number of arms to the polymers. As already mentioned above an increased number of arms of the macromolecular carrier decrease renal filtration and therefore, exhibit increased blood circulation time (Fox, M. E., et al., 2009).
Therefore, in one preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazenes of the present invention, R3 and/or R4 and/or R5 and/or R6 and/or R7 represents a polyalkylene oxide as defined above.
In one preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention the polyalkylene oxide is selected from the group consisting of polyether, methoxypolyether, ethoxypolyether, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide, polybutylene oxide, polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, polybutylene glycol, methoxypolyethylene oxide, methoxypolypropylene oxide, methoxypolybutylene oxide, methoxypolyethylene glycol, methoxypolypropylene glycol, methoxypolybutylene glycol, ethoxypolyethylene oxide, ethoxypolypropylene oxide, ethoxypolybutylene oxide, ethoxypolyethylene glycol, ethoxypolypropylene glycol, ethoxypolybutylene glycol, poly(ethylene oxide-co-propylene oxide), poly(ethylene glycol-co-propylene glycol), poly(ethylene oxide-co-butylene oxide), poly(ethylene glycol-co-butylene glycol), poly(propylene oxide-co-butylene oxide), poly(propylene glycol-co-butylene glycol), methoxypoly(ethylene oxide-co-propylene oxide), methoxypoly(ethylene glycol-co-propylene glycol), methoxypoly(ethylene oxide-co-butylene oxide), methoxypoly(ethylene glycol-co-butylene glycol), methoxypoly(propylene oxide-co-butylene oxide), methoxypoly(propylene glycol-co-butylene glycol), ethoxypoly(ethylene oxide-co-propylene oxide), ethoxypoly(ethylene glycol-co-propylene glycol), ethoxypoly(ethylene oxide-co-butylene oxide), ethoxypoly(ethylene glycol-co-butylene glycol), ethoxypoly(propylene oxide-co-butylene oxide) and ethoxypoly(propylene glycol-co-butylene glycol).
“Depsipetide” according to the present invention means a peptide, wherein one or more peptide linkages are substituted by ester linkages, i.e. a peptide in which one or more of the amide (—CONHR—) bonds are replaced by ester (COOR) bonds. In one preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention depsipeptide is selected from the group consisting of beativericin, morpholinedione, valinomycin, Depsipeptide A, Depsipeptide B, ethyl-2-(O-glycyl)glycolate and ethyl-2-(O-glycyl)lactate.
The term “amino acid alkyl ester” according to the present invention is an alkyl derivative of an amino acid, i.e. an ester formed by an amino acid and an alkanol, wherein the alkanol is an alkyl, as defined above, carrying an OH-moiety, preferably an (C1 to C10)-alkyl. In this respect, an amino acid is any natural or non-natural amino acid selected from the group consisting of Alanine, Arginine, Asparagine, Aspartic Acid, Cysteine, Glutamic Acid, Glutamine, Glycine, Histidine, Isoleucine, Leucine, Lysine, Methionine, Phenylalanine, Proline, Serine, Threonine, Tryptophan, Tyrosine, Valine, 2-Aminoadipic acid, 3-Aminoadipic acid, beta-Alanine, beta-Aminopropionic acid, 2-Aminobutyric acid, 4-Aminobutyric acid, piperidinic acid, 6-Aminocaproic acid, 2-Aminoheptanoic acid, 2-Aminoisobutyric acid, 3-Aminoisobutyric acid, 2-Aminopimelic acid, 2,4 Diaminobutyric acid, Desmosine, 2,2′-Diaminopimelic acid, 2,3-Diaminopropionic acid, N-Ethylglycine, N-Ethylasparagine, Hydroxylysine, allo-Hydroxylysine, 3-Hydroxyproline, 4-Hydroxyproline, Isodesmosine, allo-Isoleucine, N-Methylglycine, sarcosine, N-Methylisoleucine, 6-N-Methyllysine, N-Methylvaline, Norvaline, Norleucine, Ornithine Selenocysteine, and Taurine.
It is known that polymers with a molecular weight above the renal clearance limit will accumulate in the body, and, therefore, lead to damaging side effects. Thus, it is extremely desirable that polymers used for drug delivery applications degrade under physiological conditions. However, a major disadvantage of many organic polymers is their lack of biodegradability. In this respect, it is well-reported that poly(organo)phosphanes degrade to biocompatible products under physiological conditions. The rate of degradation can vary greatly, depending on the properties of the side-substituents and hydrophilicity of the polymer. (Allock, H. R. et al., 1977; Ibim, S.E.M. et al., 1997). This can be readily utilized to give a broad spectrum of polymers with very different rates of degradation. In addition to the corresponding side groups, polyphosphazenes have been shown to degrade to low toxicity compounds including ammonia and phosphates (Allock, H. R. et al., 1994). In particular, hydrophilic amino substituted polyphosphazenes are known to be hydrolytically unstable and the stability can be tailored by careful choice of substituents such as depsipeptides or amino acid esters.
Therefore, in one preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazenes of the present invention, R3 and/or R4 and/or R5 and/or R6 and/or R7 represents a depsipeptide as defined above.
In another preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazenes of the present invention, R3 and/or R4 and/or R5 and/or R6 and/or R7 represents an amino acid alkyl ester as defined above.
It has been reported that the rate of degradation of polyphosphazenes can be altered significantly by careful choice of substituents. In particular, the incorporation of amino acid side chains has been shown to considerably decrease the hydrolytic stability of hydrophilic poly(organo)phosphazenes (Vandorpe, J. et al., 1996, Andrianov, A. K. et al., 2006). In this respect, a series of polymers were synthesised via sequential addition of linker, PEO-PPO-NH2 and then ethyl glycinate ester side chains in varying ratios. As shown in FIG. 3, the degradation is considerably accelerated upon incorporation of ethyl glycinate side groups. After 2 weeks, the Mn of polymer 7, in which around 47% of the chlorine atoms were substituted with ethyl glycinate groups, was reduced to 66% of its original value, whereby polymer 2 had a Mn value 80% of its original.
A “tumor targeting ligand” according to the present invention means any substance specifically targeting tumor-specific antigens and/or tumor-specific receptors. For instance, the folate receptor has been shown to be over-expressed in many human cancers (Lu, Y. and Low, P. S., 2002). Thus, folic acid binding to the folate receptor is a “tumor targeting ligand”.
Therefore, in one preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazenes of the present invention, R3 and/or R4 and/or R5 and/or R6 and/or R7 represents an amino acid alkyl ester as defined above.
Poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugates of the present invention comprising at least one tumor targeting ligand have the advantage to selectively target tumor tissue. In one preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention the tumor targeting ligand is selected from the group consisting of biotin, folic acid, vitamin B12, riboflavin, hyaluronic acid, monoclonal antibodies targeting tumor-specific antigens and/or tumor-specific receptors and variants thereof, polyunsaturated fatty acids, aptamers targeting tumor-specific antigens and/or tumor-specific receptors, oligopeptides targeting tumor-specific antigens and/or tumor-specific receptors. In this respect “tumor-specific antigen or receptor” means any antigen and/or receptor which specifically is expressed within tumor tissue.
In one preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention the sum of a, m, n and l is ≦150, preferably the sum of a, m, n and l is ≦140, ≦130, ≦120, ≦110, ≦100, ≦90, ≦80. More preferably, the sum of a, m, n and l is in the range of 1 to 150, 1 to 140, 1 to 130, 1 to 120, 1 to 110, 1 to 100, 1 to 90, 1 to 80, and 1 to 75, alternatively, the sum of a, m, n and l is in the range of 5 to 150, 5 to 140, 5 to 130, 5 to 120, 5 to 110, 5 to 100, 5 to 90, 5 to 80, and 5 to 75, alternatively, the sum of a, m, n and l is in the range of 10 to 150, 10 to 140, 10 to 130, 10 to 120, 10 to 110, 10 to 100, 10 to 90, 10 to 80, and 10 to 75, alternatively, the sum of a, m, n and l is in the range of 15 to 150, 15 to 140, 15 to 130, 15 to 120, 15 to 110, 15 to 100, 15 to 90, 15 to 80, and 15 to 75, alternatively, the sum of a, m, n and l is in the range of 20 to 150, 20 to 140, 20 to 130, 20 to 120, 20 to 110, 20 to 100, 20 to 90, 20 to 80, and 20 to 75, alternatively, the sum of a, m, n and l is in the range of 25 to 150, 25 to 140, 25 to 130, 25 to 120, to 110, 25 to 100, 25 to 90, 25 to 80, and most preferably, the sum of a, m, n and l is in the range of 25 to 75.
In one preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention “a” represents a degree of polymerisation of the poly(organo)phosphazenes in the range of 1 to 150, 1 to 140, 1 to 130, 1 to 120, 1 to 110, 1 to 100, 1 to 90, 1 to 80, and 1 to 75, alternatively, “a” represents a degree of polymerisation of the poly(organo)phosphazenes in the range of 5 to 150, 5 to 140, 5 to 130, 5 to 120, 5 to 110, 5 to 100, 5 to 90, 5 to 80, and 5 to 75, alternatively, “a” represents a degree of polymerisation of the poly(organo)phosphazenes in the range of 10 to 150, 10 to 140, 10 to 130, 10 to 120, 10 to 110, 10 to 100, 10 to 90, 10 to 80, and 10 to 75, alternatively, “a” represents a degree of polymerisation of the poly(organo)phosphazenes in the range of 15 to 150, 15 to 140, 15 to 130, 15 to 120, 15 to 110, 15 to 100, 15 to 90, 15 to 80, and 15 to 75, alternatively, “a” represents a degree of polymerisation of the poly(organo)phosphazenes in the range of 20 to 150, 20 to 140, 20 to 130, 20 to 120, 20 to 110, 20 to 100, 20 to 90, 20 to 80, and 20 to 75, alternatively, “a” represents a degree of polymerisation of the poly(organo)phosphazenes in the range of 25 to 150, 25 to 140, 25 to 130, 25 to 120, 25 to 110, 25 to 100, 25 to 90, 25 to 80, and most preferably, “a” represents a degree of polymerisation of the poly(organo)phosphazenes in the range of 25 to 75.
In another preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention “m” represents an integer between 1 to 150, 1 to 140, 1 to 130, 1 to 120, 1 to 110, 1 to 100, 1 to 90, 1 to 80, and 1 to 75, alternatively, “m” represents an integer between 5 to 150, 5 to 140, 5 to 130, 5 to 120, 5 to 110, 5 to 100, 5 to 90, 5 to 80, and 5 to 75, alternatively, “m” represents an integer between 10 to 150, 10 to 140, 10 to 130, 10 to 120, 10 to 110, 10 to 100, 10 to 90, 10 to 80, and 10 to 75, alternatively, “m” represents an integer between 15 to 150, 15 to 140, 15 to 130, 15 to 120, 15 to 110, 15 to 100, 15 to 90, 15 to 80, and 15 to 75, alternatively, “m” represents an integer between 20 to 150, 20 to 140, 20 to 130, 20 to 120, 20 to 110, 20 to 100, 20 to 90, 20 to 80, and 20 to 75, alternatively, “m” represents an integer between 25 to 150, 25 to 140, 25 to 130, 25 to 120, 25 to 110, 25 to 100, 25 to 90, 25 to 80, and most preferably, “m” represents an integer between 25 to 75.
In one preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention “n” and “l” are the same or different and each of n and l is independently from one another an integer between 1 and 149, preferably, between 1 to 139, 1 to 129, 1 to 119, 1 to 109, 1 to 99, 1 to 89, 1 to 79, and 1 to 74, alternatively, “n” and “l” are the same or different and each of n and l is independently from one another an integer between 1 to 145, 1 to 140, 1 to 135, 1 to 130, 1 to 125, 1 to 120, 1 to 115, 1 to 110, 1 to 105, 1 to 100, 1 to 95, 1 to 90, 1 to 85, 1 to 75, and 1 to 70, alternatively, “n” and “l” are the same or different and each of n and l is independently from one another an integer between 5 to 145, 5 to 140, 5 to 135, 5 to 130, 5 to 125, 5 to 120, 5 to 115, 5 to 110, 5 to 105, 5 to 100, 5 to 95, 5 to 90, 5 to 85, 5 to 75, and 5 to 70, alternatively, “n” and “l” are the same or different and each of n and l is independently from one another an integer between 10 to 145, 10 to 140, 10 to 135, 10 to 130, 10 to 125, 10 to 120, 10 to 115, 10 to 110, 10 to 105, 10 to 100, 10 to 95, 10 to 90, 10 to 85, 10 to 75, and 10 to 70, alternatively, “n” and “l” are the same or different and each of n and l is independently from one another an integer between 15 to 145, 15 to 140, 15 to 135, 15 to 130, 15 to 125, 15 to 120, 15 to 115, 15 to 110, 15 to 105, 15 to 100, 15 to 95, 15 to 90, 15 to 85, 15 to 75, and 15 to 70, alternatively, “n” and “l” are the same or different and each of n and l is independently from one another an integer between 20 to 145, 20 to 140, 20 to 135, 20 to 130, to 125, 20 to 120, 20 to 115, 20 to 110, 20 to 105, 20 to 100, 20 to 95, 5 to 90, 20 to 85, 20 to 75, and 20 to 70, alternatively, “n” and “l” are the same or different and each of n and l is independently from one another an integer between 25 to 145, 25 to 140, 25 to 135, 25 to 130, 25 to 125, 25 to 120, 25 to 115, 25 to 110, 25 to 105, 25 to 100, 25 to 95, to 90, 25 to 85, 25 to 75, and 25 to 70.
In another preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention X is NH.
In another preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazenes of the present invention, R3 and/or R4 and/or R5 and/or R6 and/or R7 represents R1—Y—R2, wherein R1—Y—R2 is defined as above.
As already outlined above, the molecular architecture and hydrodynamic volume of the polymer plays a crucial role in the pharmacokinetics and in-vivo distribution of polymeric drug carriers (Fox, M. E., et al., 2009), accurate control of both molecular weight and dispersity is an important factor for polymer therapeutics.
In this respect, the polydispersity index (PDI) is the weight average molecular weight divided by the number average molecular weight and, therefore, a measure of the distribution of molecular mass in a given polymer sample. Thus, the PDI indicates the distribution of individual molecular masses in a batch of polymers. A PDI equal to or little above 1 indicates that the distinct polymer chains in a given polymer sample approach uniform chain length, i.e. only one length of polymer is present. In contrast, a PDI around 10 to 20 refers to a batch of polymers having polymer chains varying in chain lengths over a wide range of molecular masses.
Therefore, in one preferred embodiment of the poly(organo)phosphazenes of the present invention the poly(organo)phosphazene has a polydispersity of 1.8 or less, preferably, the poly(organo)phosphazene has a polydispersity of 1.7 or less, more preferably of 1.6 or less, even more preferably of 1.5 or less and most preferably of 1.4 or less.
In this respect, it should be noted that the major precursor of poly(organo)phosphazenes is dichloropolyphosphazene. Dichloropolyphosphazene is extremely hydrolytically unstable, however, can be readily substituted to give a wide range of stable poly(organo)phosphazenes with an extremely wide range of properties.
So far, the most developed method of synthesis for preparation of dichloropolyphosphazene is the so-called thermal ring-opening polymerisation of hexachlorophosphazene at 250° C. This method does not allow any controlling of the molecular weight of the synthesized polymers. Therefore, dichloropolyphosphazenes synthesized by thermal ring-opening polymerisation generally have high molecular weights (Mw>106 daltons) and, in addition, broad polydispersities, i.e. polydispersity indexes (PDI) up to 19. Limited control of the molecular weight utilizing thermal ring-opening polymerisation can be achieved by the use of catalysts such as OP(OPh)3/BCl3 or AlCl3. However, high temperatures are still required which also result in broad polydispersity, as it is the case, for example, for the condensation polymerisation of Cl3P═(O)Cl2. By high temperature reaction of PCl5 with NH4Cl (Allcock, H. R., et al., 1996) only low molecular weight dichloropolyphosphazene with limited molecular weight control can be achieved.
To date synthesis of the precursor polymer dichloropolyphosphazene with controlled molecular weights and narrow molecular weight distribution, i.e. narrow polydispersities, such as, for example PDIs in the range of 1.1-1.8, preferably, 1.1-1.6, more preferably, 1.1-1.4 according to the present invention, is enabled by the room temperature living cationic polymerisation of chlorophosphoranimine, pioneered by Allcock and Manners, (Allcock, H. R., et al., 1996 and Blackstone, V. et al., 2009) and unavailable by any other methods as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,664 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,388.
Thus, the development of a living polymerisation route to polyphosphazenes was a key advancement allowing access to block copolymers (Nelson, J. M., et al., 1998 and Matyjaszewski, K. et al., 1993) star-branched and dendritic polymers based on polyphosphazenes (Nelson, J. M., et al., 1997 and Cho, S. Y., et al. 2007).
Therefore, in a second aspect the present invention concerns a process for preparing a poly(organo)phosphazenes conjugates according to the present invention, comprising cationic living polymerisation of chlorophosphoramines.
In one preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a process for preparing a poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention, comprising the steps of:                a) preparation of dichloropolyphosphazenes by living cationic polymerisation of chlorophosphoranimes;        b) substitution of at least one chlorine atom of the dichloropolyphosphazenes of step a) with a pH sensitive linker; and        c) covalently binding an anti-cancer drug to the pH sensitive linker.        
“Living cationic polymerisation” is known in the art. In one preferred embodiment of the process for preparing a poly(organo)phosphazene conjugate according to the present invention, dichloropolyphosphazenes are synthesised by the polymerisation of chlorophosphoranime utilising living polymerisation according to Allock, H. R., 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,664. This simple room temperature polymerisation results in polymers with narrow polydispersities, i.e. polydispersities of 1.8 or less.
In one preferred embodiment of the process according to the present invention, the polymerised dichloropolyphosphazene of step a) of the process of the present invention has a polydispersity of 1.8 or less, preferably, of 1.7 or less, more preferably, of 1.6 or less, even more preferably of 1.5 or less and most preferably of 1.4 or less. In one preferred embodiment the polymerised dichloropolyphosphazene of step a) of the process of the present invention has a polydispersity in the range of 1.0 to 1.8, preferably, 1.1 to 1.7, more preferably, in the range of 1.2 to 1.6 and most preferably, in the range of 1.3 to 1.5.
The polymers in this state are very hydrolytically unstable, due to the labile chlorine groups and must be stored in a dry, inert atmosphere. It is also critical that all reagents used in the polymerisation and subsequent reactions are extremely dry as H2O reacts readily with dichloropolyphosphazenes.
However, the advantage of these labile chlorine atoms is that they can then be readily substituted with the desired nucleophilic substituents, such as alcohols, thiols or amines. In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, amine-capped organic reagents in THF (wherein any dry polar solvent, such as dioxane would be also suitable) and with an equimolar amount of triethylamine as a scavenger for the HCl by-product are used.

In one preferred embodiment of the process of the present invention the pH sensitive linker can be any linker resulting in a “pH sensitive functional group” as defined above, i.e a “pH-sensitive functional group” which will respond to a pH lower than 6.5, i.e. which will be hydrolysed by a pH of lower than 6.5. Preferably, the pH-sensitive functional group of the present invention will respond to a pH lower than 6.5, 6.4, 6.3, 6.4, 6.3, 6.2, 6.1, 6.0, 5.9, 5.8, 5.7, 5.6, 5.5, 5.4, 5.3, 5.2, 5.1, 5.0, 4.9, 4.8, 4.7, 4.6, 4.5, 4.4, 4.3, 4.2, 4.1 and 4.0. More preferably, the pH-sensitive functional group of the present invention will respond to a pH in the range of 4.0 to 6.5, preferably, in the range of 4.5 to 6.0, more preferably, in the range of 4.5 to 6.0, and most preferably, in the range of 5 to 6.0. Thus, any functional group cleavable in an acidable environment (pH lower than 6.5, preferably lower than 6.0) known to the person skilled in the art would be suitable for the present invention. Preferably, the pH sensitive functional group is selected from the group consisting of hydrazide, hydroxamate, imine, cyclic acetal and aconityl.
In one particular preferred embodiment for preparing a poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention the pH sensitive linker is selected from the group consisting of formula 8 to 13
wherein X and R1 are defined as above.
In one particular preferred embodiment for preparing a poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention the pH sensitive linker is selected from the group consisting of formula 14 to 19

In another preferred embodiment for preparing a poly(organo)phosphazene molecule conjugate according to the present invention the pH sensitive linker is protected before step b).
The term “protected” as used herein and unless otherwise defined refers to a group that is added to an oxygen or nitrogen atom to prevent its further reaction during the course of derivatization of other moieties in the molecule in which the oxygen or nitrogen is located. A wide variety of oxygen and nitrogen protecting groups are known to those skilled in the art of organic synthesis. Preferably, the protecting group is selected from the group consisting of allyloxycarbonyl (Aloc), benzyl (Bn), benzyloxycarbonyl (Cbz), benzyloxymethyl (BOM), tert-butoxycarbonyl (Boc), tert-butyldimethylsilyl (TBS), tert-butyldiphenylsilyl (TBDPS), p-methoxybenzyl (PMB), methoxymethyl (MOM), p-methoxyphenyl (PMP), tosyl (Ts), 2-tosylethoxycarbonyl (Tsoc), 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxycarbonyl (Teoc), triisopropylsilyl (TIPS), trityl (Tr), fluorenylmethyl carbamate, fmoc, t-butyl carbamate, benzyl carbamate, acetamide, tosylamide, triphenylmethylamine, benzylamine, acetonide, benzylidene acetal, benzoic acid ester, benzoate ester, benzoate, pivalic acid ester, pivalate ester, pivalate, acetic acid ester, acetate ester, acetate, t-butyldiphenylsilyl ether, TBDPS ether, t-butyldimethylsilyl ether, TBDMS ether, benzyl ether, allyl ether, t-butyl ether, tetrahydropyranyl ether, THP ether, methoxymethyl ether, MOM ether, methyl ester, t-Butyl ester, benzyl ester and 2-alkyl-1,3-oxazoline.
In one preferred embodiment of the process of the present invention the protected pH sensitive linkers are selected from the group consisting of formula 20 to 25:
wherein PG is a protecting group as defined above.
In one particular preferred embodiment of the process of the present invention the protected pH sensitive linkers are selected from the group consisting of formula 26 to 31

For instance, a hydrazone-containing linker capped with an ethylamine group and a boc protecting group (King, H. D. et al., 1999) could be used for the present invention. Such linker has a free amine group, for reaction with the polymer backbone.

The boc-protected hydrazide linker could be then added to the dichloropolyphosphazene.

Synthesis of any other pH sensitive functional group (as defined above) covalently linked to the polymeric backbone of the poly(organo)phosphazenes of the present invention are described below in the examples.
In another preferred embodiment the process for preparing poly(organo)phosphazenes of the present invention further comprises the step of substitution of at least one chlorine atom with a polyalkylene oxide between steps b) and c).
In one preferred embodiment the process for preparing poly(organo)phosphazenes of the present invention further comprises the step of substitution of at least one chlorine atom with a depsipeptide between steps b) and c).
In another preferred embodiment the process for preparing poly(organo)phosphazenes of the present invention further comprises the step of substitution of at least one chlorine atom with an amino acid alkyl ester between steps b) and c).
In one preferred embodiment the process for preparing poly(organo)phosphazenes of the present invention further comprises the step of substitution of at least one chlorine atom with a tumor targeting ligand between steps b) and c). In this respect any tumor-targeting ligand known in the art and suitable to be covalently bound to polyalkylene oxide oligomers could be used.
In one particular preferred embodiment of the process for preparing poly(organo)phosphazenes according to the present invention, polyethylene glycol oligomers were synthesised with an additional folic acid tumor-targeting ligand in a separate reaction, wherein the diamino polyethylene glycol oligomers were firstly protected on one end. The remaining amino group was then allowed to react with folic acid via a well-reported coupling procedure with EDCl.

Following simple deprotection in TFA/CH2Cl2, the chosen amount (1-5 mol %) of the boc-protected was then added to the dichloropolyphosphazene, previously substituted with the hydrazide linker. This substitution was allowed to continue to completion (10-24 h) before further steps.

In another preferred embodiment of the process for preparing poly(organo)phosphazenes according to the present invention, chlorine atoms of the polyphosphazenes were substituted in order to enhance the aqueous solubility of the poly(organo)phosphazenes. In this respect any hydrophilic polyalkylene oxide based chain with an amine end group could be used, wherein the length of the chain could be varied.
In a particular preferred embodiment of the process for preparing poly(organo)phosphazenes according to the present invention step d) was performed by replacing the remaining chlorine atoms with mono amine-capped polyalkylene oxide oligomers. These mono amine-capped polyalkylene oxide oligomers add water solubility, hydrodynamic volume and number of arms to the polymers (in this respect it should be noted that a large number of arms might also be an important factor for renal clearance). Preferably, amine-capped Jeffamines® are used for this purpose. The excess PEO-PPO-NH2 and remaining salts are then removed by dialysis.

In a third aspect, the present invention relates to the polyorganophosphazene molecule conjugates obtainable by the process according to the present invention.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention relates to the polyorganophosphazene molecule conjugates according to the present invention or to the polyorganophosphazene molecule conjugates obtainable by the process according to the present invention for use in medicine, preferably for use in the treatment of cancer.
In a fifth aspect, the present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a polyorganophosphazene molecule conjugate according to present invention or a polyorganophosphazene molecule conjugate obtainable by the process according to the present invention and a pharmaceutically active carrier.
Pharmaceutical compositions as defined herein typically can be formulated by methods known to those skilled in the art preferably utilizing pharmaceutically acceptable components. The term “pharmaceutically acceptable” refers to those properties and/or substances which are acceptable to the patient from a pharmacological/toxicological point of view and to the manufacturing pharmaceutical chemist from a physical/chemical point of view regarding factors such as formulation, stability, patient acceptance and bioavailability.
In this context, a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or vehicle typically includes the liquid or non-liquid basis of the inventive pharmaceutical composition. If the inventive pharmaceutical composition is to be provided in liquid form as it is preferred in the present invention the carrier will be typically pyrogen-free water; isotonic saline or buffered (aqueous) solutions, e.g. phosphate, citrate etc. buffered solutions. The injection buffer may be hypertonic, isotonic or hypotonic with reference to the specific reference medium, i.e. the buffer may have a higher, identical or lower salt content with reference to the specific reference medium, wherein preferably such concentrations of the afore mentioned salts may be used, which do not lead to damage of cells due to osmosis or other concentration effects. Reference media are e.g. liquids occurring in “in vivo” methods, such as blood, lymph, cytosolic liquids, or other body liquids, or e.g. liquids, which may be used as reference media in “in vitro” methods, such as common buffers or liquids. Such common buffers or liquids are known to a skilled person. Ringer-Lactate solution is particularly preferred as a liquid basis.
In another aspect, the present invention concerns a method of treatment of cancer comprising administering a poly(organo)phosphazene according to the present invention. Preferably, the poly(organo)phosphazene according to the present invention is administered into the blood stream, i.e. intravenously.